


Private Party (SFW Version)

by Fairfaxleasee



Series: Fenris/Cassia [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairfaxleasee/pseuds/Fairfaxleasee
Summary: Fenris distracts Hawke from her misgivings about attending Duke Prosper's party.
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke
Series: Fenris/Cassia [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141970
Kudos: 3





	Private Party (SFW Version)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the SFW version of the fic. Explicit scenes have been edited out. Removed passages are indicated by the dashed lines in the work. The NSFW version of the fic is available at https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128272

“Are you sure we can’t just turn around and go home?”

Cassia Hawke had been kicking herself the entire day for agreeing to go on this asinine treasure hunt. She hadn’t wanted to go to the party in the first place, she didn’t trust this ‘Tallis’ person, and she wasn’t even that interested in this ‘Heart of the Many’ thing they were supposed to be looking for. Now that they had stopped for the night she finally had time to focus on just how much she didn’t want to be there. She had removed her shoes but nothing else and was sitting cross-legged on the bed with nothing to distract herself from that underlying truth anymore, not that she hadn't tried to find something that would. Fenris was stretched out half-naked reading next to her.

He didn’t even look up from his book to respond. He hadn’t moved since he removed his shirt when he had lain down and hadn’t looked away from the book since opening it. Cass had made about twelve circuits of the room since they'd entered it and had picked up and tossed aside about seven books.

“I suspect they might notice we’ve gone.”

“I can leave them the invitation. She can just say she’s me.”

“Again, I suspect someone might notice that.”

“Ooh! I’ll say I forgot the invitation and we have to go back and get it!”

“You don’t have the invitation. Orana and Bodhan keep them all in a safe so you can't burn them. They gave it to Varric before we left."

He still wouldn’t move or look up.

“Ugh!” 

Cass punched one of the pillows then got off the bed to look out the window again. They were only on the second floor. There wasn’t anything to climb down, but if she jumped she wouldn’t hurt herself that badly...probably.

She leaned her head against the window, the cool glass providing at least a bit of relief from her focus on her own agitation over being stuck in the situation. If she was seriously considering jumping out a window to get out of a party, it wasn’t good. Granted, it wasn’t out of character, she had never liked being in a group of people she didn’t know, especially when they already knew each other, she was terrible at small talk and could never seem to remember all the rules about what she was and wasn’t supposed to say. And thinking about all the reasons she didn’t want to be there...

Fuck it, window plan is fine.

She backed away from the window so she could find the latch. Of course some of these inns didn’t have those on the windows, which would…

The feeling of something hitting her back made her totally lose track of her thoughts. She turned slightly away from the window to investigate. One of the pillows from the bed was now lying at her feet. She narrowed her eyes at it.

Did he seriously just throw a pillow at me?!

Cass shifted her glare from the evidence to the only suspect. Fenris had finally moved on the bed and had his back to her which left him wide open for a response in kind. She bent down and picked up the pillow. She reached back in preparation to launch her retaliatory attack before stopping to consider.

She wrung the pillow in her hands as she ran the two most likely scenarios through her head. This could be his way to distract her from her general frustration over the situation and give her something else to do and think about. If it was, she was more than happy to engage him. She had no particular desire to jump out a window, and even if it meant she’d have to show up to the damn party she’d rather interact with him than try and escape.

But what if he’s just tired of me being like this?

Cass knew, probably better than anyone, that she was not pleasant to be around when her mind was attacking itself. If he was already annoyed with her and she misread the situation and thought he was playing around…

No, it wasn’t worth the risk. She had a pillow, she could just sleep by the window. Better for everyone if she just sat in a literal and proverbial corner until…

The second projectile of the night interrupted her thoughts. A tiny ball of paper bounced off her forehead to land on the pillow in her hands. She picked it up, tucked the pillow under her arm, and uncrumpled it.

‘I am not mad at you.’ 

The succinct note brought a tear to her eye. Cass cried more than she would have liked, it had always been one of the things she hated most about herself, but she had to admit that it was a nice change to be crying because someone had understood her rather because someone hadn’t.

She shifted her gaze from the note back to Fenris. He must have moved to have thrown the note accurately enough to hit her, but he was lying in, if not the same position as when she had last looked, something very close to it. 

"So, are you just planning on ignoring me unless it's for target practice?"

No response.

"Fenris! Pay attention to me!"

Nothing. All Cass's other thoughts and worries were pushed aside as she focused on Fenris. She walked in a slow arch across the room. He kept still until just before she would have been able to see his face when he twisted around so his back was to her again. She started back the other way, and again right before his face was in view he twisted around.

"Ugh!"

Cass stomped the rest of the way back to her original place by the window.

Fuck the party, fuck the new person, fuck the fucking jewel, he's GOING to pay attention to me!

Now that Cass had a clear goal, she started working through exactly how best to accomplish it. Her initial thought upon discovering the pillow clearly wouldn't do, if he had just intended it as a momentary distraction a simple retaliation would have sufficed, but now that she had caught on to his game it just wasn't a viable option. His back didn't present a good target and since he knew she had the pillow she couldn't use it to take him by surprise the way he had done her. Besides, the pillow was her only ammunition if he decided to go on an offensive, he had the other pillow as well as the bedding and she never particularly fancied being utterly defenseless. 

She could go back to trying to physically outmaneuver him, but given how little he had to move she would always be at a disadvantage in that. She had some feints in her repertoire but she didn't particularly want to use them. They were fairly basic and if they worked they would end the game before it got fun. She wanted him to pay attention to her, but she didn't enjoy watching him worry about her, which he would probably do in the unlikely event he even believed she had gone out the door or window.

No, there were only two real options here. The first, her usual preferred method, would be to just start a conversation so utterly stupid that he wouldn't be able to resist reacting.

'Oh, did I forget to tell you Anders is meeting us there? I thought the two of you could team up while I'm with Tallis.'

That would absolutely do the trick. Depending on how she presented it he could reverse the situation and make her be the one convincing him not to escape. But therein lay the problem, she wasn’t in the mood to cede control of the outcome. She’d had enough of people tugging her in all directions, most of which she had no interest in moving in, to suit their own ends so she didn’t particularly want to allow for an open endgame here, even if she could be sure that Fenris, at least, wasn’t about to drag her to another party.

Which left the path she’d settled on. Granted, it was an unusual one for her to choose, but it guaranteed her his full focus and wasn’t something he would resist. 

Cass rarely initiated their intimate encounters. It wasn’t that she disliked them per se, she just never really felt a particular need to have sex. It was generally enjoyable with Fenris, he took care to make sure it was, but their physical relationship was just something she could take or leave, although that was a fair sight better than her attitude towards most physical relationships which she wanted on the other side of a mountain range, ocean, or both. What she enjoyed with Fenris was their emotional and intellectual intimacy and she understood that he had a need for the physical connection. But still, there was a difference between being willing to accommodate a need and actually wanting something for oneself. Even now, she didn’t really want the sex, she wanted to be the only thing Fenris was focused on, and the sex would get her that. Besides, he always liked it when she was the one who wanted him, even if it wasn’t for exactly the same reason he wanted her.

She removed her pants, they would only get in the way later, and made her move. Fenris likely assumed, as she had initially, the pillow was the only projectile at her disposal. Cass removed her shirt and made sure there wasn’t anything hard or sharp that might make it unsuitable to use as the opening salvo. She tied the sleeves into a loose knot she hoped would keep it balled up until it hit and lobbed it in an arc so it would, if she aimed it right, land where he could see. It landed a bit further back than she had intended it to, hit the side of his head and rolled the wrong way towards the back of his head rather than his face but the knot in the sleeves had come undone in the toss and one sat across his neck. 

Okay, so not to plan but he’s got to realize that’s not the pillow.

She watched as he reached to examine what she had thrown. She smiled as she saw the muscles in his back stiffen as her shirt disappeared behind him and he understood how she wanted to play things out.

He still wouldn’t turn to face her, but she could tell from his small movements that it was becoming a conscious effort for him not to. She started towards the bed.

“Fenn-ris, don’t you want to look at me?”

She knelt on the edge of the bed and slowly shifted her weight until she was on her hands and knees behind him. This close she could see just how hard he was straining not to turn around. His free hand was gripping the sheet in front of him and his jaw was clenched except when he swallowed, which seemed to her to be happening more frequently.

She leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“Fenn-ris, we can’t do anything if you won’t look at me.”

She blew along the edge of his ear. Every muscle in his back tightened enough that he actually shifted in the bed slightly away from her. She thought she saw him lean back to turn around before he was able to stop himself.

She opened her mouth and ran her tongue just above the bottom edge of his ear. She loved his ears. She closed her eyes and leaned back. He was close to breaking, but if she wasn’t smart about this she might break and touch him before he acknowledged her and she didn’t want that. She reached down and removed her panties. She watched him tense with her movements so she tried to make them as slow as possible. Once she was done she balled them up in her hand, leaned back over and reached her closed fist across his face. She held it there for a few seconds before opening her fist to dangle them before him. She swung them a few times before tossing them onto the bedside table. He had let go of the sheets and kept starting to reach for her before stopping himself. 

Fortunately she knew she still had something he couldn’t resist. Well, two things strictly speaking. She shifted to lean over him, making sure not to actually touch him, and reached up to unhook her bra. Once that was done she placed her hands in front of his face and leaned down as the bra fell and her breasts swung free.

“I guess you really don’t want to play with me then.”

She had barely started to lean back when he grabbed her arm and pulled himself up to meet her in a kiss. He penetrated her mouth with his tongue. She enjoyed the taste for a few seconds before closing her mouth slightly to run her teeth along it. He retreated, catching her lower lip between his own teeth as he did so before coming at her again from a slightly different angle to begin the dance anew. The hand that was not grabbing her as though he thought she might slip away any second was fondling her left breast, fingers running along the edges of her nipple.

He leaned into her to try and push her back onto the bed. That was normally how things would play out, and she was normally perfectly happy to oblige whatever he wanted to do, but right now she wanted to be in charge. As rare as it was for Cass to initiate this kind of thing, it was rarer for her to be the dominant one. What she really enjoyed about doing this was the knowledge that she could trust him, and she didn’t get that as much from being the one calling the shots, but right now she wanted someone to do what she wanted. 

She pushed back. He broke the kiss and whispered to her.

“Cass, are you sure?”

“Yes, I want this.”

He kissed her cheek and let her take the lead.

\---------------------------------------------

“Cass, you’re in charge now. We can do whatever you want.”

“I...are you sure?”

“I trust you, Cassia Hawke, and I love you.”

She smiled and nodded. She loved him back of course, but for some reason she had trouble actually saying the words. 

She laid her hands on his chest and spread her fingers as far as she could.

“I...there is only you, Fenris.”

“I know.”  
\--------------------------------------------  
His hands stayed on her hips as they shifted in the bed. He pushed himself up against the headrest to sit back against it as she settled in his lap on the mattress. He rubbed his thumbs in circles on her sides as she ran a finger along the edge of his right ear.

He leaned in to touch his forehead to hers.

“I don’t know what you find so fascinating about my ears.”

She gently rammed her shoulder into him.

“Hey, do I give you shit about my breasts?”

“Somewhere between ‘occasionally’ and ‘constantly.’”

She laughed and pressed against him.

“Fine, so I like your ears. But I…”

She wasn’t sure she could manage to say the words out loud. She put her mouth to his left ear and tried to whisper.

“I love you, Fenris.”

She didn’t know if she had actually said any of it, but he had understood the message.

“I love you too, Cassia.”


End file.
